Transformers Prime: Scourge
by 9Tail-Vixen
Summary: Just a little random one shot with Transformers Prime including Scourge and Bloodclan in Transformers Prime style. After Megatron traveled back to Cybertron to recruit a dangerous rogue, will the Autobots be able to stop this new bloodthirsty mech and his dangerous crew, or will they fall? And what connection does he have with Optimus?


**Do not own either Warriors or Transformers.**

* * *

In the dark streets of Cybertron, inhabited and littered from the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, two figures were walking in an alley, one large mech following a smaller bot.

The small one was a thin gray mech with watchful, neutral yellow eyes. Behind him was a silver mech who was heavily armored. It was no other than Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, who decided to come alone to Cybertron.

"How much longer until we get there, Boulder?" Megatron asked impatiently.

"Don't worry. It's not far," the gray mech, Boulder, replied.

"It's better not be," the Decepticon leader growled coldly. He just wanted to get this over with.

Megatron was feared throughout Cybertron that no one ever dared to challenge him, not even that traitorous Starscream. But now, he was frustrated that he was being guided, even if he knew every street and every place on Cybertron. Megatron never used to depend on another Cybertronian for anything. But this mech that Boulder mentioned has caught his attention. He could use this person to help him defeat the Autobots once and for all. And since this mysterious mech and his band were hidden, Boulder was the only one who knew where they were, since he used to be one of them. Megatron was also surprised that a group of rogues were able to survive on Cybertron, since it was inhabitable now.

Then, they stopped at a dark alleyway.

"Is this the place?" Megatron asked.

"This is it," Boulder replied. Then he turned to the tyrant. "Now remember what I've told you. The mech we're going to meet holds command over many Cybertronians. We must treat him with great respect, otherwise…" then Boulder was cut off by Megatron, who was towering over him.

"Boulder, have you forgotten who I am?" Megatron asked sternly. Boulder shrank under the burning gaze of Megatron's red optics.

"N-No, of course not, Lord Megatron. But you have to remember: you're not the leader here. Not in these streets, anyways." Then, Boulder knocked a nearby door twice.

The door opened, revealing a huge white and black broad-shouldered mech. "Who goes there?" the white and black mech demanded. When his green optics landed on the two, they narrowed. "Identify yourselves. We don't like strangers here."

"Greetings, Bone," Boulder said calmly. "Remember me?"

"Yeah, you told us you were going to find a better life in that insect planet. What are you even doing here anyways? Don't you know that even if this planet's deserted, the streets are still dangerous?" Bone growled. He took a step forward, but Boulder and Megatron held their ground.

Boulder clenched his servos, but his optics was calm. "We just want to see Scourge."

Bone let out a snort, with contempt and laughter laced in it. "What makes you think Scourge would want to see _you_ again?" he said. "And who's this guy with you. I don't even recognize him," Bone asked, mentioning the Decepticon leader. Of course, these groups of mech's weren't involved in the war, so they never met or seen Megatron in person.

Megatron glowered at Bone. This mech has some nerve to talk to the Decepticon leader like that!

Boulder's optics widened with shock. "Bone, that's…" he started off, gritting his sharp dentals in panic. But Megatron cut him off once again.

"My name is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. I wish to speak with your leader," he said. It amused him when the black and white mech looked at him with surprise, regret, and shock in his optics. Maybe that should teach him to know his place.

Bone looked at Boulder and Megatron, then back to Boulder. "What do you want with him?" he demanded.

"I'll discuss that with your leader, not one of his foot soldiers," Megatron shot back calmly. Bone took a step forward angrily. Megatron tensed, and was ready for a fight. Thankfully, Boulder stepped in between the two.

"Scourge really needs to hear this," Boulder said. "It could be every bot's advantage."

Bone hesitated. But eventually, he let them pass, while watching them with his optics. Boulder led the way.

On the way, Megatron saw some rogues eyeing their every move. Megatron tensed slightly. If this meeting went wrong, it looks like he'll have to fight his way out. And as if any of these guys would ever defeat him. He could take them all on and still make it back in one piece.

As the group stopped, three figures walked up to them. One was a brick-colored femme followed by two identical gray mechs.

"Boulder?"

* * *

"_Yes, you won't forget me," the mech snarled._

_A black colored sparkling was shivering in fear after being brutally beaten from no other than Megatron. As the Decepticon leader walked away with his cohorts after him, the sparkling slowly stood up and his processer was filled with thoughts of pain, hatred, and vengeance._

"_And I haven't forgotten you."_

Scourge slowly onlined his optics after his recharge. In his dreams, he would always remember that day when he was scarred for life, the actions that would make him Scourge, the feared leader of DarkClan. No Cybertronian has ever dared to cross his path.

He remembered the first time he entered these streets. The rogues scorned and laughed at him. But all that ended after Scourge killed his first victim right in front of everyone's optics. Now, some loners and rogues come to him for safe harbor, or to join DarkClan.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps headed his ways; he turned and saw Brick.

"Scourge, you have visitors," she informed before leaving.

Scourge headed to the foyer, where a new face and a familiar one were waiting for him. The familiar face was Boulder, who was a former member of DarkClan until he left.

Scourge looked at the other mech with his ice-blue optics. Suddenly, he felt shock. It was no other than Megatron!

"It's not possible," Scourge said to himself quietly. Why would the feared Decepticon leader sought for his help, after everything he's done to him? But the DarkClan leader saw that Megatron did not remember him. Then, Scourge thought he could use this as an advantage.

"It seems that I have some visitors."

Megatron was just as surprised as the rest of the Decepticons when he first saw Scourge. He was expecting better, but only got a small sleek black mech with icy-blue eyes and one white servo. Something about him seemed familiar to Megatron, but he shook it off and thought it was nothing.

"That scrap is Scourge? He's no bigger than that two-wheeler Arcee!" Megatron scowled. Scourge was very small, compared to Megatron, and looked weak. Panic flared in Boulder's optics.

"Shh! I know this may not look much like an army to you, but they will kill if their leader orders them to!" Boulder hissed. But Megatron just simply brushed him away.

Scourge spoke with his voice cold like ice. "I wasn't expecting to see you again, Boulder. I heard you'd gone to live at Earth."

Boulder shivered slightly from the iciness in Scourge's voice. "Yes, Scourge, I have."

"So what are you doing here?" Scourge growled. "Have you changed your mind and come crawling back? Do you expect me to welcome you?"

"No, Scourge, it's a good life at Earth. Nothing ever bothers me there, and I have all the Energon I need," Boulder calmly replied.

"Then what do you want?" Scourge asked impatiently as he narrowed his optics.

Then, Megatron stepped forward. "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, and I have a proposition for you." He saw Scourge's eyes lit with interest.

"Go on," Scourge calmly replied.

Megatron smirked triumphantly. It appears that all is going according to plan. Soon, those Autobot fools will never know what'll hit them.


End file.
